Wendy
by Levy Albarn
Summary: Esa chica dulce, encantadora, alegre y sonriente. Esa chica que no puede evitar hacer que sus zapatos suenen. Esa chica que saluda a cada persona, entregando una sonrisa sólo para esa persona. Esa chica menuda, pequeña y bajita, a la que yo revuelvo el pelo a modo de saludo./*POV Romeo*/ /*One-short*/


¡Holis My Lovis!(?) este es un pequeño one-shot de romeo al ver a Wendy tras los siete años. Ains, como crecen. Ah, y Romeo le dice a Wendy Wendy-nee, pero en este fanfic no.

**Disclaimer: **FT este de Hiro Mashima. Sino no estaría aquí. Estaría en Japón, sin vida social pero extrañamente famosa.

* * *

**- Primera Persona -**

**-Porque esta vez el tiempo hizo algo bueno por dos enamorados -**

* * *

Wendy es pequeña, menuda y con unos adorables y grandes ojos. Su cabello era azul cómo el cielo sin nubes. Su tímida pero alegre sonrisa dejaba un gesto adorable y algo infantil en ella, que hacía justicia sobre su inocencia y bondad. Era linda por las mañanas, cuando sus sandalias resonaban en el suelo de la madera del gremio, que dejaba ver sus ganas de trabajar nada más empezar. Era cómo una ráfaga para mis oídos cada vez que hablaba con esa voz fina, delicada y tan suya. Era la menuda niña de doce años que observaba, que hacía que mis pensamientos se alborotasen. Cada vez que pronuncio su nombre, mi boca realiza un pequeño paseo en dos partes, cada una compuesta por una sonrisa.

¿Cómo ocurrió todo? Mejor comenzar por el principio. Yo sólo era un chaval, un niño, un canijo inmaduro de seis años, que idolatraba a Natsu, obedecía a su padre y que crecía entre una familia grande, sana y feliz. En mi ignorancia, yo llamaba a todos por "_nee_" o "_nii_", a excepción de mi padre. Porque, al ser yo el más pequeño, consideraba a cada uno de los miembros mis hermanos mayores. Todos, incluyéndola.

Cuando vino al gremio, sentí algo de resentimiento hacia ella. Porque Wendy era la "_nueva hermana menor de Natsu-nii, y quiere que me aleje de él_". Qué idiota era. Poco a poco, comenzó a ganarse mi confianza. Cuando su alegre sonrisa iluminaba el gremio, saludaba a todos. A mi, en especial, se agachaba y me revolvía el pelo. "_Haremos alguna misión juntos, ¿si?_" Me prometía, cada día. Cuando estaba en la barra, aburrido, con el cuaderno de Matemáticas bailando sobre la madera, ella siempre venía y se ofrecía a ayudarme. Y era buena profesora. Y no es que supiera mates, pero resumía y explicaba muy bien. Aún me acuerdo de los ejemplos que me ponía. "_Haber, Romeo, si estoy en una misión y tengo nueve enemigos, pero viene Natsu-san y derrota a cinco, ¿cuantos enemigos tienes que derrotar?_". Así sacaba dieces. En los exámenes de la profesora particular, siempre me acuerdo del ejemplo.

Vayamos hacia adelante, pasemos de la rutina. Los nominados al examen para mago de clase S y sus compañeros estaban en la Isla Tenrou. Dos semanas después, nos enteramos de que la Isla Tenrou había desaparecido, y con él, mis hermanos y hermanas. Lloré. Lloré, lloré gran peso que albergaba no era comparable a nada. No tenía ganas de nada. Ni de comer, ni de beber, ni de salir a jugar. Nada. Hasta que, un día, "desperté". Prometí hacerme fuerte, juré que algún día libraría a Fairy Tail de los de Twinlight Ogre, rescataría a los demás integrantes de Fairy Tail y que sacaría adelante este gremio. Porque sabía, sabía que Natsu-nii querría que relanzase a Fairy Tail.

Pero entonces, aquel milagro sucedió. La Isla Tenrou fue protegida por Mavis, la primera. Cuando los vi entrar por la puerta... volví a llorar. Y sonreí, sonreí por primera vez en siete años enteros. Fue un gran momento...

Aquel día, vi a Wendy. Después de llorar, sonreír y que zurraran a los de Ogre, vi a Wendy con su gata. Pero no con los mismos ojos. Me sorprendí, se me revolvió el estómago y tuve unas grandes ganas de ir al baño. Y es que no sabía por qué, por qué ahora la veía más adorable, con la piel más parecida a la porcelana, como una perfecta y frágil muñeca, pero de carácter algo terco, tímido y alegre.

_Entonces, sucedió_

—¡Hola, Romeo! — me saludó Wendy — Vaya, has crecido mucho — rió.

— Y tú nada — reí

_Una cosa que jamás creí que llegaría a suceder_

—¡Jopé! Ahora hasta tú me superas en estatura, ¡no es justo! — y un adorable mohín apareció en su rostro.

—Es lo que tienen los siete años... — respondí en voz baja, recordando el pasado.

_La pista más grande que me podía dar mi corazón..._

—¿Estás bien, Romeo? ¿Necesitas que use magia curativa? — preguntó, preocupada.

—No, no es nada... - un leve y breve suspense - ... Wendy.

_Wendy._

__En ese día, en ese instante, con esa palabra, dejó de existir "Wendy-nee" y nació "Wendy". Aquella niña llamada Wendy-nee que me revolvía el pelo, me enseñaba matemáticas y me saludaba al entrar. Y sonreía, sonreía con una sonrisa pequeña y verdadera. Ahora sólo para mí estaba Wendy, la chica dulce, encantadora, alegre y sonriente. Esa chica que no puede evitar hacer que sus zapatos suenen. Esa chica que saluda a cada persona, entregando una sonrisa sólo para esa persona. Esa chica menuda, pequeña y bajita, a la que yo revuelvo el pelo a modo de saludo.

_Esa chica de la que me enamoré_

* * *

**- The End -**


End file.
